As the Internet continues to improve connectivity between people located in geographically disparate locations, voice calls and multimedia sessions are increasingly being communicated using the public Internet rather than traditional telephone line networks. Currently, voice call service providers utilize Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technologies to deliver voice calls over wide-area networks, such as the public Internet. While VoIP technologies provide for improved availability of voice calls for users of these voice call service providers, poor network performance within wide-area networks often results in poor call quality for voice calls made over these wide-area networks.